Ray
by DamphirGirl25
Summary: Bella is blinded at the age of 5. She was also a musical prodigy at the age of two years. She is an orphan and the Cullens adopt her not knowing her true musical talents. Will her and Edward get together? What happens with the Volturi?


Charlie's POV:

It has been two months since my wife Renee and I had baby Bella. I wanted to take my two loves out for dinner tonight so we were headed out to The Lodge. It was my favorite place to eat and I couldn't wait 'til I got their delicious steak in my mouth.

We were stopped at a red light when I heard tires squealing. I quickly looked to the left to see a driver hitting an ice patch and the car was propelled in our direction. Before I could press my foot to the gas pedal, medal crunched together and glass shattered everywhere. I heard screaming and a baby's cry before everything went black. _Bella, Renee, I love you._

Renee POV:

I don't think I could have been happier with my life. I just had my beautiful baby girl two months ago and couldn't wait 'til she grew older. My husband wanted to make tonight special for all of us so he decided to take us to the lodge. We were waiting for the light to turn green when a car from the left came at a fast speed and hit a patch of ice. I reached back to hold the car seat when the metal body of the Hummer crashed into Charlie's side of the car. I screamed and felt my head smash into the window on my right. I felt a huge chunk lodge itself into my head and the blood leaving the wound at an alarming rate. I heard Bella's cry before everything went dark. _Please, someone, take care of my darling Isabella._

Emmett POV:

I was just finished hunting when I heard something loud. I quickly ran through the forest to see what the commotion was when I heard screams and crying. I stopped at the forest edge to see two cars smashed into each other. The small Toyota Corolla seemed to be no match for the Hummer with all the destruction I was looking at. I quickly ran to see the couple in the Hummer was only suffering minor cuts and bruises. I held my breath as I went to the little Corolla. I scanned inside to see Charlie and Renee Swan forced up near the dashboard and they seemed to be staring at nothing. I was about to walk away when I heard a baby cry. I looked in the back to see a small child crying. I quickly reached in and took her out of the car seat.

I carefully held her in my arms and rocked her back and forth; I was trying desperately not to crush the tiny thing. I quickly called Carlisle at the house, "Cullen residence."

"Carlisle? There was a huge accident down the Swan's street and…can you just please come?"

"I am on my way. Call 911 and just wait for me to come." He hung up quickly and in the distance I heard the whole family running through the trees. They all arrived a minute later and immediately all eyes fell upon me with the little human in my arms. Rose rushed forward and I let her take the little bundle from my arms. "She is so adorable! Look at those big brown eyes and tiny little hands." I smiled down at my wife and hugged the two of them to me; I hugged gently so not to crush anything too small and fragile.

Carlisle walked over to the cars and declared that the kid's parents were dead while the two others were just suffering from a concussion. He checked over the baby and said nothing seemed to be wrong with her.

The ambulance arrived just then and allowed only Carlisle to drive with the little girl as they made their way to the hospital. The rest of the family quickly ran to the house to get a couple cars before we left so it didn't seem suspicious that we didn't seem to drive at all.

We got to the emergency room in time to see a woman dressed in a business suit take the little baby from Carlisle's arms. I quickly walked over to them and asked, "Wait, what is going on here?" The woman turned around to my voice and stated quietly, "Well, little Isabella here will be taken to an orphanage until a family hopefully comes and adopts her. Then, she will stay with the family unless complaints or harm has been done to the child. If a family doesn't seem to work out for her, then she will be sent back to the orphanage until another family comes around. I just got off the phone with a nice couple and they seem to want to take on this little girl and hopefully she will remain a permanent member in the family."

I looked down at the sleeping form in the woman's arms and felt myself get a little teary even though I knew I could never really cry. Just the thought of losing the little thing made me sad because I already felt that protective urge like a father would to his own daughter. I watched sadly as the woman quickly shook hands with Carlisle and walked out the doors. Before the doors could close, I saw a little head with big chocolate eyes gaze at me and wave with a hand as big as my pinky. For once in my life, I couldn't feel happy.

Phil's POV:

My wife Charlotte and I always wanted a baby girl. When we heard that a two month old little girl was going up for adoption we couldn't hold in our excitement. We lived in Chicago, Illinois and she was coming from a city in Michigan so we wouldn't see her until the morning.

I couldn't sleep at all that night and was up before my alarm went off at 5 a.m. I quickly woke my wife up and we got ready so we could be ready by the time Isabella got here. Three hours seemed to pass when the doorbell rang. I threw open the door to see Mrs. Lance standing there with a beautiful brown eyed baby. My wife ran forward and took the girl in her arms and started to coo her. I looked at the picture and couldn't help but smile at the picture of complete adoration my wife portrayed for a baby she just met.

We quickly signed papers and Isabella Marie Dwyer became officially ours.


End file.
